


The Trickster and the Moose

by Misty_Rious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ticklefic #fluff #part2? #cute #HowDoTagsWorkLol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Rious/pseuds/Misty_Rious
Summary: Gabriel plus boredom plus knowledge about Sam's weakness plus sam equals tickling.





	1. Chapter 1

The trickster and the moose 

 

“Samaaaaaantha!” Gabriel coos, ducking down to look under the table. “Where aaaaaaare youuuuu?” He continues, teasingly. 

Sam, who was cowering under the bed, covered his ears to block out the teasing. ‘Never again.’ He thinks to himself. ‘I'll never let him do that to me again.’ 

Gabriel continues to stalk around the rooms, calling for sam in a sing-song voice. Knowing full well that sam was there somewhere. 

Gabriel enters the bedroom. Instating panic in Sam who moves his hands from his ears to his mouth to cover his breathing. Scared that the angel would be able to hear his beating heart, Sam tries to calm himself down. 

‘Why did I hide under the bed?’ Sam thinks to himself. ‘Such a cliche place.’ He stops breathing entirely when Gabriel stops right at the foot of the bed. 

“Oh Sammy.” He says, “under the bed? I thought you hunters were smarter than that.” With that, he grabs Sam's leg -which had been slightly sticking out- and pulls the squeaking hunter from his sanctuary. 

“Gabe please this is childish!” Sam yells, thrashing and kicking. Trying to do anything to get out of the archangels’ grip. But with no avail as Gabriel picks up the larger man and throws him on the bed. 

“You practically set yourself up for this Samantha. And you know I'm childish so you can forget that argument.” He says, climbing on top of Sam to stop the mans thrashing. 

“Wahahahait!” Sam giggles as Gabriel starts prodding his stomach. “We hahahave more inpohohorant things to dohoho.” He continues, swatting in vain at the smaller mans devilish fingers. 

“More important than making you laugh? I don't think so Sammy boy.” Gabriel coo’s in response, pushing his slender fingers into his hips causing the Hunter to buck and thrash. 

“GAHAHAHABE!” Sam calls, unable to hold a grasp on his composure. “Pleahahase!” He continues as Gabriel uses his Grace to immobilize the poor Winchester. With his arms frozen to his sides, he now had no way to fight the angel’s attacks off. 

Knowing he has won, Gabriel looks over his praise with hands half raised; in deep thought over where to start his attack on the immobilized Winchester. 

“How about we start here?” Gabe says teasingly, slowly lowering his hands to Sams hopelessly thrashing hips. 

“C-come on mahahan. That's Deans bad spot not mihihine.” He whines in anticipation as the archangel’s hands get dangerously closer to their target. 

Gabriel stops, “ Wait, old Dean-O is ticklish?” He says, and obvious plan seeping its way into his mind. 

“Hell yeah, but he'll never admit it. And you never heard that from me, got it?” Sam responds harshly, knowing Deans retaliation would not be fun to endure. It was bad enough as kids. 

“My lips are sealed.” Gabriel responds, making a locking motion over his lips. “Your lips however, are not. And should be screaming with laughter.” Before he even finished his sentence, Gabriel was squeezing and prodding and tickling all over Sam's thrashing hips. 

“No-hohohoho Gahaha-be. Pl-pleahahase!” Sam please, pulling on his arms from under Gabriel’s strong knees with no avail. But the smaller man ignored Sam and instead moves up to his stomach; inflicting an adorable stream of childlike giggles and squeals that Gabe would never let him forget. 

“Oh this is too good to stop Samantha.” He laughs with him. “Just. Too. Good.” He continues, punctuating each word with a poke to his belly-button. Causing Sam to gasp and jerk with laughter. 

Despite his fighting and pleas, Sam was happy. It may be torture but it was worth it to feel the happy energy flowing between the two friends. 

And Gabe was happy too. Not just because he was a child at heart, but because he cared for Sam and he knew that even though Sam may be threatening to engulf him in holy fire, that his laughter was genuine. And that made it worth it. 

“I wanna see how high I can make you squeal.” Gabe laughs. Pulling up sams shirt while spidering his skilled fingers up his ribs. 

His thrashing became desperate, his laughter frantic, his breathing engulfed in laughter. It was torture worse than hell, and he would know; he's been there multiple times. 

“Whehehen I g-get out of thihihis im SO gonna gehehet you angel!” Sam threatens as Gabriel gets awfully close to his armpits. 

“Who says you're getting out of this?” Gabriel asks cheekily. “You know, I could just put you in another time loop. Just cause you love those so much.” He continues. Smirking at the added look of horror on his friends face. 

“I h-h-hate yohohohou!” Sam giggles as he scrunched up his neck from side to side in a hopeless effort to stop the tickling fingers. 

“How dare you?” Gabriel says in mock-indignation. “For that, you're going to get it in your worst spot now. Until you're begging.”

Sam looks to him in shock. “Oh yes Samsquatch. You think I didn't notice how protective you are of those armpits even as they are covered? Hips may be Deans bad spot. But your armpits sure as hell at yours.” He chimes, using his grace to immobilize the younger Winchesters arms above his head. Things are about to get loud. 

 

Part 2?


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was requested, so here ya go. I think it turned it cute. Love y'all, please leave prints down below and I'll write them.

The Trickster and the Moose - part two 

Freeze frame: Gabriel's hands are just mere inches from Sam's armpits who’s look of horror is damped by the huge childlike smile on his face.

Unfreeze frame: screaming. Gabriel was not starting easy or easing into his torture He was scribbling and squeezing and digging into his victim’s worst spot. Leaving Sam unable to even plead through the laughter. 

“HAHAHA PLAHAHAHHAEHAHASHEHHE H-HAHAHA N-HOHOHOHO!” Sam did his best through the laughter, doing whatever he could to try to make it stop. Alternating between bargaining, threatening, begging, and just general screaming. 

Gabriel scribbles in the center, squeezes the surrounding muscle, and gently uses his slender fingers to sweep up is lower arms; causing adorable giggles from the grown man below him. 

An entire five minutes of straight armpits was endured before Sams laughter went silent and Gabe took the hint to stop. 

“Calm down Sammy i’m done.” Gabe says “for now at least.” He continues cheekily. 

Sam rode the ghost tickles for a couple minutes until he calmed down enough to compose himself. He rolls over into the pillow. 

“I hate you.” Sam mumbles, his words garbled by the pillow in his face. Gabriel grins and pokes him in the side, causing Sam to jump and turn around to glare at his friend. 

Then his glare softens he pulls Gabe down to the bed with him. Embracing him with no words. 

Glad that Sam can't see his face, Gabe blushes. ‘This is new. Not bad, but new.’

“What's this Sambo? I know I'm a sexy beast but-” he's cut off as Sam squeezes his sides; eliciting a squeak and jump from the smaller man. 

“Well I decided to answer two questions with one action.” Sam says smugly. 

“And what questions are that Sam?” Gabriel asks, trying to hide his nervousness. But it showing through anyway, made obvious by him calling him by his actual name instead of some teasing nickname. 

“One: does he like me? The answer was yes.” Sam starts, getting a poorly hidden blush from Gabriel. “And two: is he ticklish? Which Is also a yes.” He continues poking his stomach, causing another jump. 

“I ain't dealing with this.” The archangel says, trying to get up. But Sam was faster, using his bigger bulk to hold the man down while reaching into the bedside table to pull out angel-enchanted handcuffs. 

Even after cuffed to the bed, Gabriel refused to give Sam his pride. “Why the fuck are these in your bedside table Sam?” 

But Sam just laughed “This is Dean's room, I believe these are generally meant for Cas.”

“Egh I did not need to know that. How did you even know they were here? Or do I even want to know that either?” Gabriel groans. 

“Well let's just say spring cleaning in Dean’s room posed a lot of … surprises.” Sam mumbles, red with the memory. “Anyway, stop stalling.” He continues, digging in. 

“W-ahahait Sahaham p-lea-ease!” He starts, trying his best puppy eyes at the hunter. They were heavily ineffective against him. 

“Naw, this is too cute. And revenge is too sweet. So …. no.” Sam says with obviously glee. 

‘The dick is so damn proud of himself.’ Gabe thinks to himself. Trying not to think about the fact Sam is on his crotch. ‘The last thing I need is to explain a boner. Well, more like NOT having to explain the boner cause the bitch would already know.’ 

This all passes through his head as he thrashed and and kicks and screams at pulls with no avail against the cuffs that are dampening his powers. 

“What's wrong Gabe? Is Karma a bitch?” Sam says teasingly, not even trying to hide the fact he was enjoying himself. 

Gabriel couldn't respond, he was too focused on trying not to break. Which was becoming very hard, if he had his powers it would be different. Having the knowledge he could fight would have made it less tortuous, but this … this was so much worse. 

“WAHAIHIHIT SAM NOHOHOHOHO!” All dams breaks as Sam turns around to squeeze his thighs. 

But Sam has no intent of stopping anytime soon; leaving Gabriel to simply bathe in the mess he made. 

“What's wrong angel? Is this a bad spot?” Sam teases, barely holding in his own laughter. “Not so fun is it?” He continues. “Do you want it to stop” Sam asks. 

“OH FATHEHEHER YES HAHAHAH. PLEAHAHAHESE!” Gabriel begs. 

“Ok,” Sam says, shrugging. “But first, you have to promise to never tickle me like that again.” 

“HEHEHELL NOHOHO SAMANTHAHAHA!” He's responds, refusing to break. 

“Ok then; have fun.” Sam chuckles as he turns around to once again attack Gabriels knees. Stopping after a couple of minutes to ask Gabe again. 

This went on for about twenty minutes before Gabriel had to give in. He couldn't take anymore. 

“S-top ple-ase, PLEAHAHSE!! NOHOHOHO I WIL NEHEHEVER TICKLE YOU LIHIHIKE THAT AGAIHIHAN I PROMIHIHISE.” He shrieks. 

“You promise?” Sams asks still tickling him. “YEHEHES.” Sam leans in, tickling his ribs. “Pinky promise?” He says cheekily. “OH GOHOHOHD YEHEHS. PIHINKY PROMIHIHISE! PLEAHAHAHASE!” 

Sam finally stops, uncuffing him and carefully placing them back in the drawer as if they never left. The last thing he needed was Dean asking questions. 

“That- that was awful Sam. One day, I will stab you for that. But I need about a decade or two to recover from the trauma before than.” Gabriel mumbles, rolling off the bed to the floor with a grunt. 

Sam just chuckles and lays on the floor next to him, covering the back of Gabe’s body with his own. 

Gabriel tenses, as if expecting another attack, but soon relaxes. No words are said between the two of them; just content breathing and warmth.

Soon dean will be home and they will split apart with not even a glance between them. Each planning how to approach the other to talk about what they actually consider each other. 

But not now, now they are just content. But…. in the back of Gabe’s mind lingers a single thought: 

‘He made me promise never to tickle him “like that” again. And I won't, I'll tickle him worse.’ 

Gabe’s secret smile goes unnoticed, but Sam is smiling too. Because he knows Gabriel so well. But what Gabriel doesn't know is that Sam has a matching pair of handcuffs hidden in his dresser too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback and if I should do part two etc.


End file.
